If You Love Him...
by Kasumi S
Summary: Sister story to "Just to See Him Smile." Seamus/Ron, slight Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sister story to "Just to See Him Smile". In this story, there will be slash, slight language, sappiness and a potentially unhappy ending. If that doesn't bother you, then by all means, read on.   
WARNING: This contains the couplings of one-sided Seamus/Ron, one-sided Seamus/Dean and Harry/Draco implications. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in this piece of fiction.   
  
If You Love Him...  
  
"Oh..." Harry said. I had just finished my lengthy explanation of why Draco Malfoy was in love with him and I think Harry was still in shock. I'd be shocked too, I mean, Draco Malfoy was the last person I would've thought of to fall for Harry Potter.'  
  
By the way, my name's Seamus Finnigan, and I'm the one who told Harry about Malfoy's attraction to Harry. I think I rather shocked him. Most people would be in a state of denial by now. He's still in shock. It all happened yesterday when I asked Harry for advice about my love life. Come to think of it, I never didn't get any advice from him... we got a bit sidetracked when I revealed my love interest was a boy.  
  
Oh yes, I'm gay. A certain Lavender Brown put me off girls forever. I doubt Harry's going to be of any help to me now... I already asked nearly everyone in Gryffindor Tower about what to do... Normally, I'd just tell the guy that I'm attracted to him and hope for the best, but this guy's different. For one thing, he's almost annoyingly straight. And I know that if I blow it and he thinks I'm weird, which he undoubtedly will, he'll ignore and be uncomfortable with me. I don't want that. I'd rather be friends forever than have him be cold toward me. My heart's not strong enough to have him like that to me.   
  
Harry got up to wander about the grounds. He needed to calm his mind, I surmised. I picked up a final piece of toast and sauntered up to my dormitory.  
  
"Dragon snout," I said to the Fat Lady. She swung open and I climbed in the portrait hole. The common room was empty expect for a couple third-years giggling about some secret. Everyone was outside, enjoying the clear brisk day. I, however, needed to be by myself. The room I showed with Harry, Ron, and Neville was quiet and clean. The house-elves must've come in while we were gone.   
  
I laid myself down on my four-poster bed and began to sort through my thoughts. I glanced over to the stripped bed over to my left and sighed. That had belonged to Dean Thomas.   
  
He was my best friend and my first love interest. I told him once... he rejected me, but we were still friends afterwards and we acted the same as always. Last year, he told me his Muggle parents had decided to pull him out of Hogwarts; with You-Know-Who on the rise, they didn't want Dean in danger. I thought it was stupid of his parents and told him so, after all, You-Know-Who attacks Muggles first, but he knew what I was hiding underneath. So, to make me happy, as we didn't know if we'd ever meet again, he kissed me good-bye. I haven't seen him since the end of last school year.   
  
I moped for quite some time... I believed I'd never get over him, as it always is with first loves. But then I began to notice Ronald Weasley. He wasn't all that good-looking, he was long-winded, temperamental, and irrational. But I began to notice him nonetheless. He wasn't cute and charming like Harry. He wasn't as nice and considerate like Dean... but I was strangely attracted to him. I couldn't help it. So there I was, stuck with no way out. And with no advice whatsoever from the cutest guy in Gryffindor. I was in deep shit.  
  
  
So ends the first chapter! I hope to have the others out soon, but what with school and the evil people who teach me, I can't be sure. Review and I shall love you forever.  
Misty Shinigami  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter... I'll post this once ff.net starts working for me again... For the disclaimer and warning, look in the first chapter. I'm not gonna waste space on a bunch of stuff I already typed. Now, presenting the second chapter of,  
  
If You Love Him...   
  
It was a sort of boys' night out that night... Harry, Ron, Neville, and I spent the entire day at Hogsmeade. As I recall, it was a weekday some time during spring break. It was a clear night in early May. We were happy and contented. Harry, Neville, and I drank enough butterbeer to fill a tub. Ron was reeling drunk.  
  
What happened was that Madam Rosmerta had a new drink she wanted us to try. She warned us that it had quite a bit of alcohol in it, but as in wizarding terms, we were legal, we tried it anyway. All of us except Ron agreed that we preferred butterbeer. Ron loved it. He ordered glass after glass. Harry tried repeatedly to get him to drink less, but he wouldn't listen. He kept on insisting that he'd have at least one night of fun in his entire life, whatever that was supposed to mean. The result was that he became drunk, (yeah, no shit) loud and sporadic. Well, he was like that when he was sober too, but now it was too much.  
  
Harry and I supported him under his arms and we led him back to Hogwarts with Neville hovering worriedly close by. Ron babbled mindlessly as he staggered up the path, mentioning headless mermaids and giants on a homicidal streak. Harry caught my eye and shook his head, smiling amusedly. I smiled back.   
  
We got him to the Gryffindor common room. A few people working on assignments were still there, strange, as it was past eleven. McGonagall probably forgot to check that night. Hermione was there and seeing Ron, she hurried over to us.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Harry replied concisely, "He got drunk."  
  
"Oh Ron," she sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Hermi? That you?" Ron said blurrily. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and then blinked again, as if confused why it didn't work.  
  
Harry and I took him to our dormitory, two people hovering now. At the door, I turned my head and said, "Sorry, Hermione, you can't come in here."  
  
Hermione seemed torn between desire to see her boyfriend to his bed and the rules of the school. Finally, the rules won out. "Oh, all right... tell me if anything happens to him though."  
  
I nodded and she left, albeit reluctantly. We got him into his bed and Neville removed his shoes while Harry somehow got him into his pajamas. While he did that, I just stood nearby and watched.  
  
Ron groggily opened an eye and seeing me, slurred, "You're so preeety..." With that, he pulled me close and kissed me.  
  
*End* That is, of the second chapter. I've got the third all written, I just need to type it up. Review and I shall love you forever.  
Kasumi S.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

This is the third and final chapter of "If You Love Him..." Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed... you all are wonderful. Now, the final chapter of   
  
If You Love Him...   
  
My eyes opened wide and I pulled away. Not because I wanted to, after all, this was my love interest here, but because I knew he'd regret it in the morning, along with the major hangover he was going to have. I didn't want him to regret anything having to do with me.   
  
Harry and Neville were both stricken. 'Oh God,' Harry mouthed. Harry finished dressing Ron and soon my beloved idiot was sleeping quietly. Neville went to bed, but Harry put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you all right?" I could barely nod. I'm surprised I even slept that night.   
  
The next day, Ron had a horrible hangover, as predicted. "Ooh," he said when he awoke, "what happened?"   
  
Harry asked carefully, "Do you remember anything?"   
  
"Not much... I drank a lot... I remember someone's lips on mine..." He looked surprised at himself. I felt myself redden. "Oh God... don't tell Hermione, okay?" We, Harry and I, nodded. "So... was she pretty?" he asked, mildly interested.   
  
Harry looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "It depends on your opinion," he replied in a strangled voice. I nodded vigoriously.   
  
"Oh... she was ugly, wasn't she?"   
  
"I stand by what I said."   
  
I was relieved, sort of, that Ron didn't ask anymore questions. Ron would've been horribly embarrassed if he knew who he kissed, Then he would've apologized to no end when there was no reason to. After all, for the few moments it lasted, I rather enjoyed it. A part of me was disappionted though, for some stupid reason.   
  
Harry came up to me eventually and said simply, "You should tell him."   
  
The next school year was our last one and I knew that I had to tell him, no matter if he rejected me or not, for the sake of closure.   
  
In our 7th year, Harry was preoccupied with his relationship with Draco Malfoy; they had started sneaking off to see each other in November. So he didn't have time to remind me to tell Ron, but I remembered anyway.   
  
I did tell him one day in late December after plenty of internal conflict. He was schoocked, to say the least. He tried to put me down gently, but he was shunning me nonetheless. "I'm sorry," he said when I said I understood.   
  
"No, it's all right," I replied. "I knew you'd say that. I just... wanted to hear it from your own lips."   
  
Sure enough, he was uncomfortable with me afterwards, though less than I would've thought. We got through that school year and soon it was time to depart from the Hogwarts train for the last time. We all said our goodbyes.   
  
I said to Ron, "Well, this id goodbye. Good luck in life, Ronald Weasley."   
  
"Same to you." We didn't know what to say then. So I kissed him. Just once. Surprised, he didn't respond. I pulled away and asked him, "Do you recognize my lips?" I walked away and didn't look back.   
  
About five year later, I recieved an owl bearing an invitation to the weding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
  
I attended. Many of my old friends were there. Even Draco Malfoy was there. Probably only because of Harry, who was the best man. They had been together for nearly six years.   
  
Just before the wedding, Ron took me aside and asked, "D'you still remember... what you said back then... do... do you still...?"   
  
I looked up at him. His face was worried and dreading my answer. I put on a carefree face and said, "You? No! I got over you years ago!"   
  
He looked relieved and he smiled and said, "Thanks." Then he hurried away.   
  
So I watched my love give himself to Hermione Granger. I didn't say a word when the priest asked if anyone objected to their marriage. No one saw two bitter tears drop from my eyes.   
  
They say that if you love someone, let them go. I loved him. So I let him go... so I let him go. 


End file.
